halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Costume Contest (The Office)
Costume Contest is the fourth Halloween episode of The Office. Synopsis The office becomes excited over the annual Halloween costume contest, the prize for which is a Scranton-area coupon book. Oscar Martinez (Oscar Nunez), frustrated that no one else seems to realize what a meager prize a coupon book really is (as it is worth over $15,000 in savings, however the rest of the office thinks that is the actual worth), changes out of his costume and snarkily states that he is dressed up as "a rational consumer". The significance of this gesture goes over the other workers' heads, and Oscar becomes increasingly embarrassed at being virtually the only person not in costume. Pam Halpert (Jenna Fischer) persistently begs Jim Halpert (John Krasinski) to wear a matching couples costume of Popeye and Olive Oyl with her, but he refuses as he feels he is too old for costumes. As the day goes on, several people realize their costume might not win, so they leave the office to switch into something more recognizable or provocative. Gabe Lewis (Zach Woods) informs the staff that delivery drivers can now suggest additional products for the customers they deliver to, increasing sales for the company. Michael Scott (Steve Carell) realizes this idea is similar to a suggestion made by Darryl Philbin (Craig Robinson), which he had shot down. He now realizes this was a mistake and apologizes to Darryl, and Darryl says he holds no grudge against him. However, Michael feels increasingly uncomfortable at Darryl not receiving credit for his idea, and announces to the entire office that he is going to confront corporate about stealing Darryl's idea. Gabe tells Michael that Darryl actually pitched the idea to him, and has already received credit. New salesman Danny Cordray (Timothy Olyphant) invites everyone to a Halloween party at his bar after work. Almost everyone in the office is aware that Danny and Pam had a two-date fling four years ago. Kevin Malone (Brian Baumgartner) and Andy Bernard (Ed Helms) tell Danny that they are not going to his party because Pam does not want them to, which incites Danny to confront Jim and Pam. They reassure him that Pam does not care if people go to his party, and the three laugh about how their coworkers have been exaggerating the significance of his two dates with Pam; however, it also becomes clear that Pam wants to know exactly why she was rejected. Danny said he never called back because Pam talked about Jim during their dates. Pam reveals she never mentioned Jim, and so Danny admits that he found her too "dorky." Jim realizes he loves Pam for being so dorky, and comes into the office wearing his Popeye costume and carrying CeCe (dressed as Swee'Pea), much to the delight of Pam. Michael is angered that Darryl went over his head, and tries to get Darryl to apologize in front of everyone for 'backstabbing' him. Darryl refuses, criticizing Michael's poor judgment of his idea. Michael changes his costume to Darryl's warehouse uniform, and mocks him. The two bring their argument to Gabe, where Darryl expresses his opinion that Michael has never done anything for him. After some negotiating by Gabe, Darryl and Michael apologize to each other. Darryl wishes he were still operating down in the warehouse, but Andy inspires Darryl to further his career at Dunder Mifflin. Oscar is declared the winner of the costume contest. A series of interviews reveal several employees' reasons for voting for Oscar – Kelly Kapoor (Mindy Kaling) voted on whom she thought was least likely to win, Ryan Howard (B. J. Novak) for the underdog, and Creed Bratton (Creed Bratton) because he thought Oscar was wearing an excellent Edward James Olmos costume. Category:Episodes Category:2010 releases Category:Originally aired on NBC